Je serais toujours auprès de toi
by MeilingMaxwell
Summary: Une mission deraille...Duo est au bord de la mort...les souvenirs reviens...


Je serais toujours auprès de toi.  
  
« Où suis-je ? Je ne sens plus mes jambes.j'ai mal.je souffre ! Où est Heero, mon aimé ? Il fait noir, j'ai froid.Je veux l'appeler mais je n'ai plus d'énergie, je me sens partir.les souvenirs me revienne . mon premier baiser avec Heero. Il m'avait pris par la taille et avait commencé à me couvrir de baisers puis nos lèvres s'étaient touchées.Je m'en rappel comme si s'était hier.rah j'ai mal.Heero où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi.Je veux te voir avant de partir.  
  
Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,  
  
Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux,  
  
Je sens encore ses baisers sulfureux sur mon corps, qui me parcoure.qui me brûle la peau.mais malgré ça j'ai froid. Es-ce la mort qui arrive, qui vient me chercher ? Vient au près de moi Heero.Heerooooo.Oh mon dieu que m'arrive t'il, j'ai un goût de sang dans la bouche, j'ai du sang ! Il glisse sur mon coup comme le bouche de Heero lors de notre premier ébat amoureux et charnel.Les larmes me viennent aux yeux tant ce jour était fantastique, magique, unique.  
  
Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,  
  
Ecloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux.  
  
Eh eh eh, je vois encore Heero, tout gêné quand je l'avais surpris dans la salle de bain tout nu.s'était marrant.et très excitant. Son corps musclé encore ruisselant d'eau.et sa tête rouge pivoine, il avait essayé de faire concurrence aux tomates de Quatre.eh j'essaye encore de faire de l'humour, pas top [il tousse et crache du sang].Quatre, mon ami.j'ai l'impression que t'était plus heureux de moi quand j'ai conclut avec Heero. Quand son corps avait touché le mien et.qu'on avait fait plus qu'un.  
  
Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières,  
  
Nos deux c?urs seront deux vastes flambeaux,  
  
Je commence à ne plus sentir mes mains, ma tête est lourde, il faut que je me couche.le sol est gelé.me recroquevillé.il faut me recroqueviller pour avoir plus chaud.penser que je suis dans les bras de mon perfect soldiers ! Lui et moi on s'aime.depuis toujours.enfin c'est le cas pour moi.Il est si sensible...je sais on croirait pas mais quand on le connaît.on se rend compte qu'il est doux.On se ressemble.Je veux qu'on soit ensemble.  
  
Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières  
  
Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux.  
  
J'arrive pas à savoir se qui s'est passé.je me souviens plus.je me rappel Heero me disant bonne chance et je t'aime ! On devait partir pour une mission je crois.oui c'est ça.on devait partir pour Moscou.pour détruire une base militaire.Mon gundam où es-t'il ? Détruit probablement.je me rappel plus son nom.s'est grave et puis.je faiblit.il faut que j'appel au secours.  
  
_Hee.Heero [il tousse]  
  
Il n'est pas là et s'il était mort.nan faut pas penser ça.les colonies ont besoins de lui.Mes paupières se ferment. je lutte mais j'ai mal.il n'y pas que la douleur physique.il y a la douleur intérieure.j'ai tant de chose à dire à Heero.  
  
Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique,  
  
Nous échangerons un éclair unique,  
  
Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux ;  
  
Heero je t'aime.je t'aime plus que ma vie.je veux te voir avant de partir.  
  
_Duo !!!!!!Duo !!!!!!Duo !!!!!!  
  
C'est Heero, il est là...il est pas mort.tant mieux je suis soulagé.  
  
_Hee.Heero !  
  
_Oh mon dieu Duo.  
  
Pleur pas Heero, je sens ses larmes chaudes qui tombent sur moi.j'ai beau lui passer la main sur ses yeux, ils pleure toujours.  
  
_Duo je vais te conduire à l'hôpital le plus proche.  
  
_Non.Heero.c'est la fin.reste avec moi..  
  
_La fin ?! Non ce n'est pas la fin tu vas vivre Duo !  
  
_Heero je t'aime ! Je serais toujours auprès de toi.là dans ton c?ur.près de toi.je veillerais sur toi.  
  
_Duo dit pas ça .[les larmes coulent sur ses jouent]  
  
_Je t'aime Heero, tu entends.je serais toujours auprès de toi.vous me manquerez toi et les autres..[Une douleur le faire crier..].Je t'aime...  
  
_Duo parle moi !!!!!Nan Duo pas maintenant.j'ai tant de chose à faire avec toi.on a tant de chose à partager ensemble[il pleurs sur le corps de son amant] Je t'aime Duo.  
  
Et plus tard un Ange, entr' ouvrant les portes,  
  
Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,  
  
Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes.  
  
Oh non Heero ne pleurs pas, je serais toujours là près de toi.une lumière blanche.une femme m'ouvre les bras, c'est ma mère avec le père Maxwell.il m'appel.adieu Heero...je t'aime ! »  
  
« Des fois j'ai l'impression que c'est arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, que Duo est toujours là, qu'il me sourit, m'embrasse, me caresse. J'entend encore ses blagues, je le vois encore courir poursuivit par Wufei, parler avec Quatre, taquiner Trowa, m'embrasser ! Je sais qu'il est près de moi, qu'il veille sur moi.Duo je t'aime.  
  
_JE T'AIME....  
  
Et le vent emporte mes cris comme il a emporté mon aimé. »  
  
Je m'étais dis de pas faire une deathfics mais bon ça me tenait à c?ur.. Le poème en alternance avec le texte est de Baudelaire :La Mort des amants @+ MeilingMaxwell 


End file.
